ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: New Age of Monsters
Godzilla: New Age of Monsters is a Japanese/American action/adventure science fiction Kaiju animated series created by Toho and and Tsuburaya Productions. The show focuses on Godzilla, the king of the monsters as he fights other monsters that appears across the world. Plot ''Main article:List of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes '' After many years attacking Tokyo, Godzilla returns and fights other monsters to redeem himself of his destructive past. Monsters *Godzilla - the invincible king of the monsters, a mutant dinosaur created by the H-Bomb, and the main Kaiju protagonist of the show. He is the successor of the original Godzilla. After the death of his predecessor, Godzilla had started to attack many of Japan's power plants to feed on nuclear and plasma energy for 5 years, and has faced many other monsters like King Ghidorah, Gigan, Roachra, and Bagan. Godzilla's design is based on the Godzilla suit that was used for "Godzilla 2000" and "Godzilla vs Megaguirus ". Once a year, the Gammas and the J.S.D.F. keep their eyes on Godzilla when he's hibernating. *Evala - this creature is known as the land mine monster. *Hedorah - a malevolent alien monster that feeds on pollution and was defeated by Godzilla in 1971. A second Hedorah appears on Earth Day and was killed the same way like its predecessor. *Archaeopteryx - a giant mutant bird that fought Ghost Godzilla. *Gigamoth - a mutant Mothra from Infant Island He was exposed to the radiation on Infant Island. *Nessie - the exact creature from the Loch Ness and has appeared in the Sea of Japan. *Uchujin - an evil alien monster. *Barubaroi - a evolving monster. *King Kong - a giant ape from Skull Island. He was attacking New York in 1933 and was killed by British planes. For 10 years, an evil scientist had clone King Kong to fight Godzilla and died because of he was unstabled. *Little Godzilla - the biological son of Godzilla. Throught the fourth season, the Gammas had sent him to Infant Island. According to the Shobijin, he will be the new king of the monsters. In Season 4, he was called Baby Godzilla. In Season 5, his name was changed to Little Godzilla. *Anguirus - a giant irradiated four legged dinosaur and was Godzilla's first ally. *Raki - a heroic dinosaur monster that fight Garmuda. *Gramuda - a dinosaur with 4 eyes and the arch enemy of Raki. *Pegimon - a mutated penguin from Antarctica. *Mothra Leo - the biological son of Mothra, and Godzilla's ally. He has the Rainbow Mothra appearance. *Gryphon - an alien probe monster that aborbs the genetic material of Earth animals. * Ghost Godzilla - the spirit of the original Godzilla. After being revived by King Goldras, he had the likeness of the 2001 Godzilla suit. He also habits the body of Mechagodzilla. *Rodan - an prehistoric pteranodon awaken from its long sleep, he is one of Godzilla's allies. Rodan's design is based on his first suit design from 1956. *Gomora - an ancient dinosaur with stronger abilities and the last of the Gomorasaurus species. *King Pandon - a two headed bird like space monster. *Silvergon - a giant monster from the Rainbow underground. *Neosaurus - a creature created by DNA samples from different monsters. *King Goldras - a monster that travels through time and space. He had revive the original Godzilla as Ghost Godzilla *The Legion - a race of silicon based extraterrestrial monsters that want to spread their species arcoss the galaxy. *Black Moth - a genetic engineered lion with wings. *H-Man - a mutated creature that kills humans with it's acid touch. *King of Mons - a supernatural monster that was created by an group of evil boys. When Scylla and Bajris were being killed, King of Mons was getting weak as Godzilla strikes the final blow. *Melba - an ancient bird monster from Japan's past. He was hibernating on Easter island *Golza - an ancient dinosaur like monster from Japan's past. He was hibernating in Mongolia. *Sildron - a gigantic mutant insect. *Megaguirus - a giant prehistoric dragonfly. *Battra - an dark divine moth and Mothra's twin brother. *Gamera - a giant flying fire-breathing turtle created by the Atlanteans to save Earth from the Gyaos. He had fought Godzilla once and either both of them could beat each other. *Zilla - a giant mutated iguana that's capable of breeding his own offspring without a mate. *Mechagodzilla - Godzilla's robotic counterpart that was created from the remains of the original Godzilla. * Gigamoth - a mutant moth exposed from the nuclear waste on Infant Island. *Skeleton Turtle - a strange living skeleton turtle living on Infant Island. *Destoroyah - a mutant crustacean monster that spawned from the very weapon *C-Rex - a crustacean mutation monster. *Bullton - a monster from the 4th dimension. *King Ghidorah - a three-headed space dragon from outer space, and the arch enemy of Godzilla. He has fought Godzilla many times in the past since 1964. *Megalon - the giant cockroach monster guardian of the Seatopians. *Redmoon - an extra terrestrial monster from the moon. *Ebarus - another monster from the moon. *Hafun - the offspring of Redmoon and Ebarus. *Roachra - a mutant cockroach monster that fought Godzilla in 1978. *Gareamon - a one-eyed laser shooting monster that was formerly a Japanese scientist. *Manda - the sea serpent guardian of the Mu empire. *Mothra - a gigantic moth and the protector of Earth. During the time of an ancient civilization, Mothra had fought her evil counterpart, Battra. As the two divine moths continue their war in the present, Godzilla gets in the way and teams up with Mothra. *Monsarger - a powerful space monster from the planet Meranie. *Gezora - a giant mutant cuttlefish. *Kamoebas - a giant mutant rock turtle. *Ganimes - a giant mutant crab. *Guilala - a space monster that originated from a alien spore. *Dogora - a giant jellyfish monster from outer space. *M.U.T.O.(Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism) - parasitic monsters that feed on man made radioactive objects. The male is winged, and the female is 8 legged. These creatures were planning to breed their offspring until the Gammas had managed to destroy the nest as Godzilla kills the ancient parasite monsters. *Nagira - a space monster that has a connection with Wadatuzin. *Litra - an giant prehistoric bird monster from Japan's past. She was awaken after hatching out of her egg. Litra has the appearance of her phoenix form. *Grand King - a cyborg monster created by Juda. *Barijis - a monster created by King of Mons. *Scylla - a sea monster created by King of Mons. He gets killed by Mothra Leo. *Eleking - an alien electric eel like monster from Planet Pitt. *Telesdon - a subterranean monster raised by a group of underground humans. *Clover - a strange sea monster that attacks Manhattan, New York. *Magara - a winged monster from the Japan trench. *Negadon - a giant jellyfish monster from the planet Mars. *Gualagon - a terrifying tentacle monster from the depths of the ocean. *Ebirah - a mutated shrimp and the watch dog for the Red Bamboo organization. *Frankenstein - a mutated human who was one a Japanese boy that received the heart of Dr. Frankenstein's monster. He is the enemy of Baragon. His body was devoured by a giant octopus. *Baragon - a subterranean dinosaur that attacks Japan in 1965. A second Baragon appears and becomes an ally of Godzilla. *Agon - a strange mutant monster from the Pacific ocean. *Yongary - a reptilian monster from south Korea that feeds on gasoline. *Jamilla - a space monster that was formerly a human astronaut. *Death Kappa - the last of the Kappa creatures from Japan. Thanks to radiation, the Kappa had transformed into Death Kappa. *Hangyolas - a monster that was born when three mutant humanoid creatures merged into a giant fish-like creature after being exposed to radiation. *Gigan - a alien cyborg monster created by the Space Hunters. He is one of Godzilla's old enemies. *Jet Jaguar - a giant friendly robot that was created from the drawning by a 5 year-old Japanese boy. *Spacegodzilla - a space monster that was created by Godzilla's DNA cells that fell into a black hole and came out of a white hole. *God of Clay - a ancient terracotta monster. *Mozler - a giant mutant snake that appeared in China. *Raiju - a giant crocodile-like alien creature from the Anteverse. *Destro-King - a two headed cybernetic alien dragon created by the Garoga aliens. *Spider Uros - an alien spider-like creature from the Garoga aliens' home planet Characters *The Gammas are of humans born with powers **Starwoman - the leader of the Gammas. She is the wife of Starman, mother of Toby, Samantha, Mindy, and Bobby. Her children inherited the powers of their parents. **Starman - second in command of the Gammas, and Starwoman's husband. **Samantha - the first daughter of Starman and Starwoman, twin sister of Toby, and older sister of Mindy and Bobby. She has super strength and psychic powers. **Toby - Starman and Starwoman's first son, Samantha's twin brother, and the older brother of Mindy and Bobby. He possess a special ability of great strength, and super speed. **Mindy - the second daughter of Starman and Starwoman. He can communicate with other life forms, even monsters. **Bobby - the youngest and second son of Starman and Starwoman, and the younger brother of Samantha, Mindy, and Toby. He uses psychic powers. **Tracey - Starman's younger sister and the founder of Gamma enterprise. She uses speed manipulation. **Vanessa - Tracey's first daughter. Her powers are Pyrokinesis. **Katie - Tracey's second daughter. She uses Electricity manipulation. **Vicky - Tracey's third daughter. She uses light manipulation. **Shobijin - two twin fairies that serves Mothra, and Mothra Leo. They have the likeness of their 2003 counterparts. **Suki Fuji/Black Dragon - a female ninja scientist. She has trained by her parents throughout her childhood until they had died of cancer. **Akiko Fuji - she is the first daughter of Black Dragon. She possesses ninja skills and has a crush on Toby. **Nini - Black Dragon's second and youngest daughter and Akiko's little sister. She has a crush on Bobby and is a ninja in training. **Birdgirl - NightBird's genetic engineered daughter with bird DNA. **Agent Z - a female spy agent that works for the Gammas. Villains. *Alien Metron - an alien from Planet Metron and the main antagonist of Season 1. *Xilliens - the main antagonists of Season 2. A race of evil aliens from Planet X. *Wadatuzin - the main antagonist of Season 5 and the final antagonist of the show. An ancient telepathic alien that lands on Earth years ago. In the present, Wadatuzin wants to see if humans are change their ways by sending Nagira to attack industries areas. *Juda - an alien warlord that wants to conquer the Earth, and creates the cyborg monster Grand King. He was killed by Alien Bat. *Alien Baltan - an alien being from the Planet Baltan. The Baltan had arrived on Earth to colonize their species. *Alien Bat an evil alien from his homeworld and the main antagonist of Season 4. He gets killed by Grand King. *Alien Guts - a bird-like alien that paralyzes it's enemies. *Alien Magma - an alien from the Planet Magma and tried to take over Earth until his demise was at the hands of Godzilla. Locations *Gamma headquarters - a high tech-base that's located on an island 9 miles off of Japan and the current home of the Gammas. *Tokyo - Japan's capital and the center of many giant monster attacks since the incident with the first Godzilla in 1954. * TokaI - a Japanese village where Godzilla destroyed Japan's first nuclear power plant in 1966 *Osaka - a city in Japan and where Godzilla was attracted by plasma energy in 1996. *Okinawa - a city in Japan and the home of the legendary guardian monster, King Caesar. *New York City - a large city in New York. The city was attacked by Zilla and Clover. *Monster Graveyard - a place in deep space where the souls of giant monsters go whenever they die. *Nebula M78 - a nebula where the homeworld of giant humanoid aliens called the Ultras is located. *Infant Island - a island in the Pacific ocean and the home of Mothra and Mothra Leo. *Lagos Island - an island in the Bering sea and the exact birthplace of Godzilla. *The Unbalanced Zone - another dimension that collides with Earth for millions of years when many monsters are awakened by Dark matter. *Land of Light - the home planet of the Ultras. *Monster Island - an island were all of Earth's monsters live in peace. Movies The show has some movies that set in the same continuity in New Age of monsters. Also, several monsters from Zone fighter, Johnny Sokko and his giant robot. Monsters and aliens that appear in movies and specials *Garoga - an alien race that attacks Earth. *Zone Fighter - an alien superhero from Planet Peaceland. *Zandolla - a space monster created by the Garoga aliens. *Vakishim - a Choju from Yapool's dimension. *Seagorath - a giant sea monster that creates storms. *Kelbeam - a space monster from outer space. *Garasharp - a gigantic snake monster. *Bagan - a space monster sent by an alien race to attack Earth. *Gesura - a mutant lizard that feeds on coco beans and Chocolate. *Guiron - an knife headed shaped monster that guards the people of Planet Terra. *Mogrudon - a giant mole-like monster. *Alien Mefilas - an alien that searches for a new home world to colonize his people. *Viras - a giant space squid monster and the supreme ruler of his home planet. He was killed when Rodan drops him 30 feet from the sky. *Muruchi - a alien fish-like monster that serves the Alien Mutes. *Muruchi Jr - the son of Muruchi. He was sent on Monster Island. Gallery Godzilla- New age of monsters logo.jpg|Promotional logo Godzilla new Age of Monsters poster.jpg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 1.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 2.jpeg Godzilla New question.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 4.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 5.jpeg Starwoman.png|Starwoman Starman.png|Starman NightBird.jpg|NightBird Birdgirl.jpg|Birdgirl Tracey Gamason.png|Tracey Agent Z.png|Agent Z Akiko.png|Akiko Trivia *Many origins of every monster remains the same. *This show is an entire crossover with Godzilla and other Japanese monsters. *Many of Toho's scrapped monsters are featured. *Mothra Leo, Gigan, Gyaos, and Gomora are the recurring monsters on the show. *In the last episode, several flashbacks of Godzilla's past and battles are seen in the beginning. *The Minus energy will revive some monsters throught Season 5. #Salamandora #Monsarger #Melba #Golza #Grangon #Raki #King Ghidorah #Dorako #Gareamon *Some of the Ultra monsters are allies to Godzilla. #Gomora #King Pandon #Antlar #Neosaurus #Silvergon #Sildron #Gigass #Litra #Lidorias *Many monsters and aliens will have new additional powers **Neosaurus has Godzilla's regeneration ability, Baragon's burrowing ability, Mothra's stun spores, and Gigan's eye beams **Wadatuzin can control the movement of any living thing against their will. **The Shobijin can grow to human size. **Godzilla can absorb radiation by touching a nuclear missile. **Sildron can burrow underground. *Whenever the Shobijin listen to music, they began to dance uncontrollably. Category:Godzilla films Category:Godzilla Category:Giant Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju films Category:Monsters